1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a picture reading apparatus and more particularly to apparatus for reading a picture using, for example, an electronic camera or the like.
2. Related Background Art
Applicants have proposed and disclosed a picture reading apparatus of this type in Japanese Patent Application No. 176083/1985.
However, in the proposed apparatus, no voice device is included, so that a microphone must be additionally prepared, for example, when voice transmission is required during use of the picture reading apparatus.